


Until Time is Undone

by westofmoon



Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Blood and Injury, Character Death, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fighting, Fluff, I promise, Outlander AU, Romance, none of the dark stuff from the show, or maybe not??, this is all light and fluff and fun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:48:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26669215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westofmoon/pseuds/westofmoon
Summary: Rowaelin Outlander auWhen Aelin goes looking for her missing mother, she ends up in a place she never expected...
Relationships: Aelin Ashryver Galathynius | Celaena Sardothien & Rowan Whitethorn, Aelin Ashryver Galathynius | Celaena Sardothien/Rowan Whitethorn, Elorcan - Relationship, Evalin Ashryver Galathynius/Rhoe Galathynius, Rowaelin - Relationship
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	Until Time is Undone

Aelin Galathynius never knew her father. 

She knew that he was tall, and handsome. That his hair was long and brown and his eyes were the blue of the sea, that he was a brave and kind and good, and that she had inherited his stubbornness and temper. The tales her mother painted of him made Aelin imagine him as a prince from a faerie tale. 

But Aelin had never met him. Rhoe Galathynius had died mere months before Aelin had been born. But her mother had assured her that he loved her more than life itself, even though the last time he saw her, Aelin had been little more than a gentle bump in her mother’s belly. 

They didn’t even have any pictures of him. So Aelin had grown up on second hand memories of her father. 

Her mother, Evalin Ashryver, had been a med student when she had met Rhoe just outside of Stornway, a little town far to the south of Varese. She had been on break from school at the time, and the two had fallen in love near instantly. In the twenty years after his death and Aelin’s subsequent birth, she had finished her schooling and gone on to become a renowned surgeon. 

When Aelin had turned five, Evalin had packed them up from their home in Varese and moved them across the sea to Orynth. Terrasen had been Rhoe’s homeland, and Evalin told her that they had always planned to move there one day, when things had settled. Being there made her feel like Rhoe was still with them, his presence surrounding them and bringing a peace to her still aching heart. 

Aelin couldn’t fault her mother for it; not when it also let her feel closer to the man who had been nothing more than a ghost her entire life. 

So Terrasen became their home. And they were happy. For twenty years Aelin was content with only her mother and stories of her faerie tale father.

Until one day, a few weeks after her twentieth birthday, when her mother vanished seemingly into thin air. 


End file.
